Losing my anodite
by Aurum Fire
Summary: Gwen gets hurt and Charmcaster takes her. Will she survive or will Kevin lose her? A new plumber will join them but is he really what he tells anyone? What if he turns out to be someone who's been thought dead a long time ago? How will Kevin react when he finds out who he is?
1. Chapter 1

Highbreeds are attacking Earth once again and due to the plumber deficiency, civilians are helping as much as they could including the other members of the tennyson family.

" These guys are tough. We've been fighting them for hours.", Ken tells his parents who are fighting alongside him.  
>" Tell me about it. I don't know how your sister, grandfather, and your cousin can handle them.", his father agrees.<br>" I'm suddenly envious of Gwen's powers and karate skills. Grandpa has his weapons, Ben has the omnitrix but the only thing we have are laser guns.", he says shooting another highbreed.  
>" Speaking of Gwen, where is she?", Frank asks his son.<br>" She's probably inside with Grandpa fighting these guys off.", he replies.

As if on cue, the plumbers exits the building apparently they defeated the highbreeds already.

" How are you holding up?", Gwen asks as she throws a mana beam at one of the highbreeds while the others finish off the rest.  
>" Just fine before you show up.", Ken answers.<br>" Yeah right, you can barely fight these guys.", Kevin says.  
>" I don't see you doing better in knocking these guys down earlier.", Ken comments.<br>" Ohhhh... burn.", Ben says and they all turn to glare at him.

They were all too focused in glaring at Ben to even notice that one of the highbreeds are still alive. It aimed its weapon at Gwen, hitting her on her shoulder.

" Ahhhhh...", Gwen cries out and Kevin immediately transforms his arm into a lance and stabs it killing it instantly.  
>" Gwen...", Kevin whispers and holds her in his arms.<br>" We should get her to the plumber's hospital. The bullet has a substance that weakens an anodite until they can't use their powers anymore.", Max says.  
>" I already called the ambulance. They're on their way.", Helen says.<p>

They arrive in the hospital but Gwen's already weakened to an extent that she can barely move anymore.

" Will she be alright?", Max asks the doctor anxiously.  
>" The effects are already wearing off, she'll be able to use her powers again after a few hours bed rest. You can take a nap in the couches in the next room , it's been a long day, you need to sleep.", the doctor tells them.<br>" Thank you doctor.", Frank says and the doctor just nods before leaving the room.  
>" I hate being useless.", Gwen protests.<p>

Kevin comes over and lifts her head a bit, being careful with her injured shoulder, and fluffs her pillow. He lays her head back again and kiss her forehead.

" I know but you don't have much of a choice.", Kevin tells her before kissing her forehead.  
>" It doesn't change the fact that I'm useless.", Gwen protests.<br>" Don't worry. Just spike your energy when something happens, you already know that I can feel your energy. I'll be with your family in the next room okay.", Kevin says.  
>" Fine.", she says finally giving in and they all leave the room.<p>

The door opens and a nurse comes in. It's strange because she looks like charmcaster.

" How're you feeling?", she asks.  
>" Useless.", Gwen simply replies and the nurse just chuckles.<p>

Gwen's POV

She's a lot like Charmcaster. No one has seen her ever since what happened in Ledgerdomain, she drained our life forces to revive her father who released the souls back to their bodies after telling her that he's disappointed that she turned out like Adwaita.

" Penny for your thoughts?", she asks me.  
>" Just thinking.", I reply.<br>" About who?", she asks.  
>" Someone I know. We haven't heard from her for a while.", I answer.<br>" Care to tell why?", she asks again.  
>" You wouldn't understand.", I reply.<br>" I would.", she says and she reveals herself to be Charmcaster.

Before I could say anything, she uses her magic to put a gag on my mouth. She injects something into my IV drip and I start to feel woozy.

" You're so lucky, you're pretty, smart, black belt in karate, powers, cousin with the strongest weapon in the universe, perfect family and a caring boyfriend. You're a complete package with your boyfriend and cousin as a bonus. Everyone wants to be like you even me. I have my staff, magic bag, whole library of spell books but I work my butt off for my magic but you, you're born with it. Shame you wouldn't live any longer, all your powers will be mine and I'll be invincible. I'll rule the universe and everything I want will be mine, everything you have should be mine. Too bad, you wouldn't be able to watch as I do that. After all, once this serum takes effect, you'll be dead.", she tells me.

I refuse to die like this. I try to get out of the bed but she put a restraining spell on me. I use my powers to disconnect the wires and spike my mana.

Kevin's POV

I feel Gwen's mana spiking. I silently walk out the door, not wanting to wake her folks up. I enter her room to see Charmcaster there with Gwen gagged on the bed. The IV drip hanging in its hook but the wire not connected and by the looks of it, it's contaminated with something.

" What are you doing here?", I ask her.  
>" Levin. How nice to see you again.", she says sarcastically.<br>" Drop the act. What are you doing here?", I ask her again and she just smirks before she snaps her fingers and with a flash they're gone.

The door opens and they all come in the room.

" What happened? Where's Gwen?", Ben asks looking around the room.  
>" Charmcaster took her.", I answer.<br>" Where's her plumber's badge?", Max asks and we found it on the table.  
>" We can't track her, not with this here.", Alan says grimly.<br>" Ben, do you think you can turn into Wildmutt to track them?", I ask Ben.  
>" I can try.", he replies and turns into Wildmutt and sniffs around.<p>

He starts growling and I turn on the translation setting on my badge.

" They're in the gym and I smell blood. A lot of it, it smells like Gwen's blood. We need Grandma to help us.", the translation says and I turn my gaze to Max and pulls out his flare.

It looks like a normal flare but it looks different. He lit the flare and Verdona is here in a matter of seconds.

" What happened?", she asks.  
>" Charmcaster took her. Ben knows where they are but he smells her blood, a lot of it. She may be seriously injured right now. We'll need you to teleport us to her and heal her wounds.", I inform her, worried about Gwen.<br>" Alright, where are they?", Verdona asks worried as well.  
>" They're in the gym a couple of blocks from here.", I inform her.<br>" Let's go then.", she says and snaps her fingers.

I should've known that Charmcaster will take advantage of her "condition". What if I stayed in her room to protect her? What if I made sure that plumbers are at her door? What if I've been there sooner? What if she's now dying? What if...

**End chapter.**

**A/N: Lame title for the chapter I know. I can't tell how many chapters this will have but we'll just know...**


	2. Chapter 2

They're currently waiting outside the gym, waiting for a signal from the plumbers who already entered the building.

" I don't know why they won't let us in, we're plumbers too.", Ben complains.  
>" They can't risk it, you have the omnitrix and you have the tendency to be reckless.", Cooper tells him.<br>" No I don't.", he replies.  
>" It's pointless that you argue because you really are reckless. Last time you turned into Rath you keep stomping like a kid. If you're there with them right now, you'll put Gwen in more danger than she already is in.", Cooper argues and Ben shuts up.<br>" I hate to say this but he's right.", Kevin comments with a small smirk on his face but soon his face becomes grim.  
>" We'll get to her in time, I promise.", Ben assures Kevin.<p>

Kevin doesn't answer and just looks at the door of the gym worried.

Frank's POV

I can't believe that I keep opposing their relationship. The look on Kevin's eyes when that Charmcaster girl abducted her was something I'm familiar with. He truly loves her but I keep on thinking otherwise. Once we get her back I'll do everything to make it up to the both of them.

" Frank?", I hear Natalie ask.  
>" Sorry. I was thinking about something.", I respond.<br>" It's okay. I'm worried about Gwen, dad hasn't informed us about the situation yet.", she says worried.  
>" Hey, it'll be fine. Gwen is one of the best plumber of their age. She'll be fine.", I assure her.<p>

She just nods and I pull her close. Please be alright Gwen...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charmcaster is currently making a diagram on the ground. It's a six pointed star, with candles on each point with a large stone in the middle with chains attached to it. Runes are around it, restraints are on the stone as well. Gwen is suspended on the air above the pool, unable to move.<p>

Gwen's POV

Thank goodness my anodite healed my wounds or else I'm done for. She's really serious in killing me. She gave me numerous stab wounds earlier but thankfully it's healed.

" Guys... help me...", I think in my mind.  
>" It's time for you to die Gwendolyn...", she says evilly.<br>" No...", I whisper.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come...

* * *

><p>Outside the gym, all of them are waiting for the plumbers when Kevin heard something.<p>

" Guys...help me...", he hears Gwen.  
>" Gwen.", he says and looks at the doors longingly.<p>

Verdona knows what he heard. She can't help but smile at this.

" They definitely love each other...", she mutters to herself.  
>" Ahhh!", they hear.<p>

Without a second thought, Kevin rushes in the building...

" True love indeed.", Verdona mutters again before they all rush in as well.

* * *

><p>Gwen is currently writhing in pain, her powers are being drained from her...<p>

" **Hoc exhauriat puellae virtutem , et faciens ex eo omnes, exhaurire sicco meum explete ea ...**", Charmcaster chants repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the translation: drain this girl's power, drain her dry and make it all mine, finish her... Sorry it took me a while, finals are here soon so I have lesser free time than usual...**

Gwen's POV

This pain is excruciating. I want to give up but I can't. I have to stay alive for everyone especially Kevin. He lost his dad, he finally gets along with Harvey but he still lost his dad. I don't know what could happen if he'll lose me too.

" Kevin... I love you...", I whisper as more power leaves me.  
>" I love you too..", a voice says.<p>

I look beside me and I find Kevin kneeling down next to me. The other plumbers are fighting Charmcaster's golems while Grandma is fighting her.

" You're all here?", I ask him.  
>" Of course we're all here. We need to get you out of here but I can't break these chains.", he replies.<br>" I can help with that.", someone says and we find a hooded figure heading toward us.  
>" Who are you?", I hear Kevin ask the hooded figure.<p>

The person removes his hood and I just can't believe who is standing in front of us.

" You...", I trail off.  
>" You're supposed to be dead, Dad.", Kevin says.<p>

He smiles cockily just like how Kevin does.

" No way...", I whisper when suddenly the pain comes back again.

I clench my fist trying to block out the pain. I didn't notice I had my fists clenched around his and he rubs his circles in on my palm soothingly...

" You said you can help...", Kevin reminds him.  
>" Hang on...", his dad says.<p>

I feel the chains removed from my wrists but the pain's still there but not as much.

" You doing okay?", Kevin asks me.  
>" I'll be okay..", I reply.<p>

I look over to grandma and see her still fighting Charmcaster. I throw an energy beam at her.

" **Hoc exhauriat puellae virtutem , et faciens ex eo omnes, exhaurire sicco meum explete ea ...**", she chants again.

More pain takes over me. I cry out and I was falling to the ground until Kevin catches me.

Devin's POV

I woke up in a morgue years ago... Based from what I heard, everyone thinks that I'm dead. I had trouble getting back to Bellwood while trying to hide my identity. Ragnarok's still alive by that time until I got news that he's gone. I was worried that he turned out into a killer but I heard from their ( Kevin, Ben, and Gwen's) conversation that he fell into the sun.

" Gwen...", he says, running over to catch her.

We were in a staring contest until he heard her cry out.

" Verdona, Max..", I gesture to them and they both smile at me.  
>" Devin.", Max says and as expected, I get a bear hug from him.<br>" I'm glad to see you all again.", I tell him.  
>" Same here, old friend.", he replies.<br>" What's wrong with her?", I hear Kevin ask Verdona.  
>" I can't tell but we'll find out soon.", she replies.<br>" Where's Charmcaster?", Kevin asks.  
>" Ugggghhhh...she's gone.", Gwen manages to let out before she goes limp.<br>" We need to get her help..", I hear my son say.

He leads us to Rustbucket 3 as they call it.

* * *

><p>Kevin pilots the ship but he keeps checking on Gwen, who is currently lying on her grandma's lap as she analyzes her.<p>

" We're here.", Max says as they arrive in Frank and Natalie's house.

Verdona continues analyzing her with her mana, trying to find out what's wrong with her.

" Anything yet?", Frank asks his mom anxiously.  
>" She cast a spell on her to make sure that she can still drain her mana even though she's nowhere near her. We need to find a way to break the connection or else we'll lose her." Verdona replies, her face grim.<p>

Kevin lets his back slide down the wall with his face in his hands. Everyone knows that he won't be able to accept that she's gone and they know that somehow he'll find a way just to make sure she won't die... He can't lose her...

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER.<strong>

**A/N: Reviews everyone. I send my thanks to the guest who gave me a suggestion for this but I think I'll use it on my other chapters. I still can't tell how many chapters to go before this ends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen is currently lying on her bed, eyes closed, pale complexion, fever, and she keeps on screaming in her sleep. Kevin is worried so are her parents and the whole tennyson family. No one really knows how to help her. All of them are currently in Gwen's house having some tea and cookies and getting to know Kevin's father.

Devin's POV

Verdona doesn't know what to do. We've done quite a bit of researching but we're not having any luck in finding out how to help her. Kevin is probably on the verge of losing his mind.

" Devin...", I hear an all too familiar voice says.  
>" Rain..", I reply.<p>

I turn around and just as I thought, she's standing right behind me. We have a lot of things to talk about..

Rain's POV

No way, I'm not dreaming am I? Kevin called me earlier to tell me that Devin's alive. I thought he was crazy but I went over to them anyway...

" Rain..", I hear him reply to my call and he holds his arms open to me.  
>" You can't be alive... they told me you were dead...", I tell him and I run into his arms, hugging him tightly...<p>

We have a lot of things to talk about. Apparently, everyone knows we need the privacy.

" You can climb up the roof if you want some privacy. It's the only place in this house where no one can hear you, there's a ladder by Gwen's window..", Gwen's mom says.  
>" Thanks Mrs. Tennyson", I reply politely.<br>" You're welcome and please Lily will do just fine. Our kids have a relationship after all.", she says.  
>" Of course. Are you sure it's okay if we enter your daughter's room, Frank?", I ask him.<br>" I don't mind at all.", he answers and we leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't really know her name... it just popped into my head...**

* * *

><p>We climb up the roof. Devin can't look straight at me.<p>

" Explain...", I tell him.  
>" I woke up in a morgue. I tried to get to you but I saw how happy you were with Harvey. I don't want to ruin that but I watch over Kevin from the shadows especially when he left...", he informs me.<br>" You should've just went home...", I say.  
>" Ragnarok was still alive by that time. I can't put any of you in danger. I can't lose you..", he responds.<br>" I understand but Ragnarok thought that you were dead... A lot of things happened to our son because of your absence. I admit I wasn't good in helping him with his powers but I helped as much as I could...", I tell him.  
>" You've done a great job, Rain. During his time in New York, he can't help but miss you. You're his mother, you've been more of a parent to him than I ever was. He cries himself to sleep asking for his mommy. Don't worry, he doesn't sleep in the alley, I had an apartment there so I offered him to stay with me. Believe me, everytime I see how fragile he is, I can't help but wonder what could've happened if I wasn't thought dead... If I haven't gone into hiding...", he informs me.<p>

Now I can't look at him. He's been through a lot, both of them has been through a lot. I don't know what to say to him. I thought that he just wants us gone. I had my doubts about him ever since I found out he was a plumber, I was scared that he'll be too engrossed in his job and just leave us. I know it's wrong for me to think about him like that but I just can't help it.

" Devin...", I trail off until a scream rings throughout the house.  
>" We should check on our son...", he says and holds out his hand..<br>" Alright but can I ask you something?", I ask him.  
>" Sure.", he replies.<br>" Did you ever regret being with us?", I ask him.  
>" No, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I'd never give you up for anything else.", he answers.<p>

I just smile at him and climb down the roof.

Kevin's POV

I can hear them all the way up there but I don't want to leave Gwen's side to listen more.

" Kevin...", Gwen says and I rush over to her.  
>" I'm here, babe.", I tell her when she suddenly screams in pain.<p>

I hear footsteps come in the room and she stops screaming.

" Gwendolyn..", Verdona says worriedly.  
>" Mom, what's going on with her.", I hear Gwen's dad ask.<br>" Her anodite is trying to get out. Anodites and anodite hybrids' control on their anodites weaken as their 18th birthday comes close. It lasts for 2 days but they won't notice until the second day is almost over. She wasn't able to sense the attack on her earlier because of it but on the first day, they'll feel weaker whenever they exhaust their powers.", she answers.  
>" What could we do then?", I ask her.<br>" I'm afraid there's nothing we could do. Gwen has to be strong and not let it take over her. Only a fair few managed to keep their anodites intact once this is over but for those who didn't manage, well let's just say they'll lose their memories and regain them once they master using their anodite powers. It'll take them 70 years to remember and their families can't remember them anymore.", she answers grimly.

No, this is not gonna happen. I won't lose her, please be strong babe... 

* * *

><p>Gwen wakes up in a weird place. Mana everywhere, her memories floating around, and on the middle of the place is a purple being, her anodite.<p>

" What is this place?", she asks as her anodite comes over.  
>" Your mind silly.", the anodite replies.<br>" Okay, what am I doing here?", I ask her again.  
>" Well, anodites and anodite hybrids' control on their anodites weaken as their 18th birthday comes close. It lasts for 2 days but they won't notice until the second day is almost a fair few managed to keep their anodites intact once this is over but for those who didn't manage, well let's just say they'll lose their memories and regain them once they master using their anodite powers. It'll take them 70 years to remember and their families can't remember them anymore.", she replies.<br>" You can't be serious.", I tell her and she just smiles.

Why does she have to be so cocky? She doesn't look like it but she definitely sounds like one. I hope I will be able to keep her intact or else I'll lose myself. I can't leave them especially Kevin, I don't want to be an emotionless anodite for the rest of my life...

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter.<strong>

**A/N: It's been forever since I last updated. I've been so busy and now it's the second semester. I'll try and update this as soon as I can. Thanks for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I would like to inform you that I might not be able to update for a while. I'm really busy right now and I don't have time to make a draft for this one so please be patient with my updates. Suggestions for next chapter will be nice. And I would like to thank** kitkat2150 **for the suggestions... 


End file.
